Der DrachenZwilling
by Ayanae
Summary: Nach dem tragischen Tod beider Elternteile ist Lena alleine. Axel ist fort, also haut sie ebenfalls ab. In einer Nacht stößt sie auf einen geheimnisvollen DrachenNinja, der sie mit sich nimmt und sie in das Leben eines Ninjas einweiht...


Zwischenfall mit Folgen

"Dad wann fahren wir wieder trainiren?",fragte Lena ihre Vater der am Schreibtisch zwischenstapeln von Papieren saß."Bald", kam es aus dem Papierhaufen hervor. "Wann ist bald?", fragte sie ihren Vater weiter. Sebastian Manning stöhnte genervt. Schon seit Tagen fragte seine Tochter Lena wann sie wieder gemeinsamm Trainiren können. Sebastian war ein Jo-Lan Krieger mit sehr gutem Talent. Sebastian trainirte seine beiden Kinder Lena und Axel wenn auch nicht sehr oft weil die Zeit fehlt.

"Lena siehst du nicht das ich zu tun habe? Geh doch nach draussen oder spiel etwas mit Axel" , erwiederte Sebastian genervt. "Du hast nie Zeit immer must du Arbeiten. Wir sind dir egal!" , sagte Lena enttäuscht. Sebastian stand auf legte seine rechte Hand auf ihre Schulter und sagte: "Lena ich weiß das du enttäuscht bist aber ich muss arbeiten. Von was sollen wir sonst Leben?" Er sah sie an.

Erst jetzt nach neun Jahren merkte er dass sie ihm ähnlich sah.Die gleichen Augen, die gleiche Haarfarbe alles sah ihm ähnlich nur in ihrer Schulter spiegelte sich etwas von ihrer Mutter. Seine Frau Maarja hat auf ihrer rechten Schulter und auf ihrer Wange einen Halbmond, Lena dagegen hatte einen Stern auf der Schulter.

"Pass auf Lena" , sagte Sebastian nacheiniger Zeit, "du läst mich jetzt meine Arbeit machen und dafür nehme ich dich und Axel morgen mit zur Arbeit. Ist das ein Angebot?" "OK", erwiederte Lena strahlend. "AXEL!" , schrie sie. "Was ist denn los?", kam es aus dem Nebenzimmer heraus. " Sag mal willst du die ganze Stadt aufwecken? Es ist acht Uhr abends." Axel kam ins Wohnzimmer und schaute auf den riesigen Papierstapel auf dem Schreibtisch.

"Woha!", rief er, "das ist ja noch mehr Papierzeugs als meine Hausaufgaben." "Axel", Lena schaute ihren Zwillingsbruder angenervt an."Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten. Dad nimmt uns morgen mit zur Arbeit aber dafür müssen wir ihn jetzt arbeiten lassen."

"Und müsstet ihr nicht längst im Bett liegen?", sagte eine Stimme hinter Lena.Alle drehten sich um und schauten zur Tür.

"Oh, Mum...", erwiderte Axel erschroken er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das seine Mutter aufeinmal in der Wohnzimmertür stand. Maya Manning ging auf Sebastian zu und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Bist du sicher dass,das gut ist die zwei mit zur Arbeit zu nehmen?", fragte Maya ihren Mann.

"Absolut und außerdem muss ich jetzt weiter machen. Und ihr zwei...", er wandte sich zu Axel und Lena, " sofort ins Bett mit euch oder ihr kommt morgen nicht mit. Ich geh gleich hoch und lese euch noch etwas vor." Das ließen sich die beiden nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell sie konnten eilten sie nach oben in ihre Zimmer, zogen sich ihren Schlafanzug an und hüpften in die Betten.

xxxxxxx

Eine halbe Stunde später kam Sebastian in das Zimmer."Da bist du ja!",riefen die zwei gleichzeitg. "Welche Geschichte wollt ihr höhren?", fragte Sebastian und nahm das Geschichtenbuch das auf Axels Nachttisch lag. "Erzähle uns eine Geschichte über Jo-Lan", bat Axel. Seit Sebastian mit seinen Kindern trainirte wollten sie alles über

Jo-Lan wissen. "Na gut",grinste Sebastian und schlug das Buch auf. Er erzählte ihnen die Geschicgte über den ersten Jo-Lan Krieger der Erde(der Kerl hat auch das Schwert von Jo-Lan geschmiedet ) wie er lebte und wie er Jo-Lan erlernte.

Nach einiger Zeit waren die beiden eingeschlafen und Sebastian legte das Buch weg. Er gab ihnen einen schnellen Kuss auf die Stirn,deckte sie richtig zu und ging in das Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Sofa fand er Maya die gerade ein bisschen Fernsehen sah. "Was für eine Geschichte hast du ihnen erzählt?",fragte sie neugierig und sah ihn an. "Eine über Jo-Lan. Welche denn sonst?",erwiderte er leicht grinsend. Maya grinste zurück und gab ihn einen Kuss auf den Mund und ging zur Treppe. "Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen. Kommst du mit?" Sebastian nickte und folgte seiner Frau ins Schlafzimmer.

xxxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Maya als erste auf. Sie hatte in der Nacht kaum geschlafen,wurde ständig von Albträumen geplagt und hatte,aus welchen Grund auchimmer Angst um Sebastian. Leise zog sie sich an und guckte auf das Bett. Sebastian war noch immer am schlafen(und schnarchte was Maya verrückt machte). Sie schlich aus dem Zimmer und ging zur Küche um sich Frühstück zu machen.

Eine halbe Stunde Später kam Sebastian in die Küche. "Guten Morgen mein Schatz", begrüßte er seine Frau fröhlich,die sich über die Zeitung gebeugt hat und nicht einmal den Kopf hob als er sie begrüßte. Sebastian zuckte mit den Schultern und ging zur Kaffeemaschine. "Was ist los?", fragte er seine Frau und hob eine Augenbraue. Maya seufzte, legte die Zeitung beiseite und sah ihren Mann mit traurigen Augen an. "Ich habe Angst", sagte sie. Sebastian sah sie verblüfft an. "Wovor hast du Angst? Was soll den passieren?" Er grinsste sie an doch sein grinsen verschwand als er in Mayas Gesicht sah.

Sie guckte nicht sehr glücklich. Sebastian konnte ihre Besorgnis in den Augen ablesen so fertig sah sie aus. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte kam Lena in die Küche. Sie sah nicht viel besser aus, verschlafendes Gesicht, Augenringe und vollkommen zerzauste Haare. "Morgen", gähnte sie verschlafen. "Guten Morgen", sagten Maya und Sebastian gleichzeitig. "Wo ist Axel?", fragte Maya und guckte Lena an. "Kommt gleich", erwiederte Lena ohne ihre Mutter auch nur anzusehen. Sebastian räusperte sich und sah die zwei an. "Beeilt euch in zwei Stunden müssen wir fahren. " Er wandte sich ab und ging an Axel vorbei der gerade in die Küche kam. Aaxel guckte ihn verblüfft nach zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und machte sich etwas zu essen.

xxxxxxx

Zwei Stunden später war alles bereit und die besorgnis von vorhin war verflogen. Nur Maya sah das alles noch skeptisch. " Bist du dir da ganz sicher das die Kinder mitkommen?", fragte sie ihren Mann verunsichert. Sebastian nickte nur und sah zu den Kindern die angeschnallt im Auto saßen. "Dad können wir jetzt endlich losfahren?", fragte Lena ihren Vater der sich immer noch mit seiner Frau unterhielt. "Gleich fahren wir los", erwiderte Sebastian und wante sich wieder seiner Frau zu.

"Was ist wenn etwas passiert?", sagte Maya mit etwas zitternden Stimme. "Wenn dir etwas zustößt oder während der Fahrt könnte das Auto explodieren oder... ." Noch bevor Maya ihren Satz beenden konnte küsste Sebastian sie mitten auf den Mund und zog sie näher zu sich. Sie erwiederte diesen Kuss sofort und vergass ihre Sorgen. Als sie sich wieder von ihn löste lächelte sie ihn an. Er lächelte einfach zurück.

Lena und Axel die das alles vom Auto aus beobachten sahen bloß angeekelt weg. "Ich glaube mir wird schlecht", würgte Axel. Lena nickte nur zustimmend und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. "Dad kannst du jetzt endlich mal kommen hier drinn wird es total stickig! " ,schrie sie ihrem Vater zu. "Ich komme! ", rief Sebastian, gab seiner Frau noch einen kurzen Kuss und eilte dann zum Auto.

Gerade hatte Sebastian sich angeschnallt da klingelte sein Handy. Er guckte auf das Display und erkannte die Nummer die darauf stand. "Hallo? Sebastian Manning." Lena und Axel waren sofort still. Sie wollten unbedingt wissen was ihr Vater zu besprechen hatte(sie waren nähmlich schrecklich neugierig). Sebastian nickte nur und hörte der Stimme am Handy zu. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen legte er auf und fuhr los.

Lena und Axel sagten nichts denn wenn ihr Vater ein ernstes Gesicht macht war irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung. Die zwei saßen gan stumm auf ihren Sitzen und schauten aus dem Fenster. War es doch so gut mit zu kommen? dachte Lena die sehr tief in Gedanken war. Langsam war sie sehr unsicher geworden das Telefonat hatte die Laune ihres Vater total verändert. Sie sagte aber nichts sondern guckte einfach auf die vordeiziehende Landschaft.

xxxxxxx

Eine halbe Stunde später parkte das Auto auf einem Parkplatz gegenüber von einem riesen großen Hochhaus. Sebastian wandte sich zu seinen Kindern und sah sie an.

"Ich werde kurz in das Hochhaus gehen und etwas erledigen. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

"Papa bleib hier!", schrie Lena ihren Vater hinterher doch er hörte es nicht mehr.

"Was ist den mit dir los?", fragte Axel seine Schwester und hob eine Augenbraue. Lena sagte nichts sondern guckte betreten zu Boden.

"Gar nichts."

"OK wie sollen wir die Zeit tot schlagen? UNO spielen?", fragte Lena nach einer Weile und hielt die Spieleverpackung in den Händen. Axel nickte grinsend und mischte die Karten während Lena besorgt zum Hochhaus sah, in dem ihr Vater verschwunden war. Axel folgte ihrem Blick, sagte aber nichts.

xxxxxxx

"Alles klar, hab schon wieder gewonnen." Lustlos warf Axel seine Karten auf den Stapel in der Mitte und stützte seinen Kopf auf die rechte Hand. Lena war nie gut gewesen im Kartenspielen. Dafür gewann sie viel öfter bei Strategie-Spielen. Dennoch blies sich Axel gelangweilt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die seine Stirn leicht kitzelte.

Lena warf ebenfalls ihre Karten auf den Stapel. Mit einem Seufzer lehnte sie sich zurück in den Sitz. "Toll, was jetzt?"

Eine Erschütterung ließ die beiden auffahren. Während Axel beinahe aus dem Sitz fiel, konnte Lena sich gerade noch am Gurt festklammern. Sie starrte aus dem Autofenster und stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus.

Axel sah auf und suchte das, was Lena anstarrte. Das zu finden, war nicht allzu schwer. Das oberste Geschoss des Hochhauses stand in Flammen, die Fenster waren durch die Explosion zerschmettert worden. Nun fielen kleine Glassplitter hinunter, die in der Sonne glitzerten. Rot-schwarze Rauchwolken stiegen in den Himmel hinauf und verdunkelten die Sonne.

"_Dad!_", schrie Lena entsetzt und stürmte aus dem Auto, gefolgt von Axel. Sie fiel beinahe auf den von der Sonne gewärmten Asphalt, rappelte sich aber schnell wieder auf und rannte auf das Gebäude zu.

"Lena, warte!", rief Axel ihr hinterher, wohlwissend, dass es gefährlich war, näher an das Gebäude heran zu gehen. Auch wenn er erst jetzt realisierte was wirklich passiert war.

Erst in diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sein Vater noch immer nicht aus dem Gebäude gekommen war. Also musste er noch da drin sein. Er stürmte zu seiner Schwester, die vor den Arkaden des Hochhauses stehen blieb und nach oben starrte, die Flammen, die aus den Fenstern schlugen, voller Entsetzen ansah. Axel packte ihren Arm und zog sie schnell nach hinten weg, bevor ein herabstürzendes Trümmerstück sie treffen konnte.

Lena schien nun aus ihrer Trance aufzuwachen. Instinktiv sprang sie rückwärts als der Brocken auf dem Boden aufschlug und die beiden nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte. Sie und Axel fielen rücklings auf den Boden.

"Komm mit, wir müssen Hilfe holen!", keuchte Axel, sprang wieder auf seine Beine und riss Lena zu sich hoch. Es erstaunte sie, wie ruhig er in dieser Situation blieb.

Hastig zog er sie mit zum Auto. Auf dem Armaturenbrett lag noch immer Sebastians Handy.

"Ruf erst die Feuerwehr", presste Lena gequält hervor und schluckte trocken. "Dann wen anders. Vielleicht die Typen von der Regierung..."

"Erst die Feuerwehr", bestätigte Axel, drückte mit zitternden Händen die Tasten des Handys und erreichte kurz darauf die Feuerwehrzentrale. Stotternd, aber einigermaßen verständlich benachrichtigte er die Feuerwehr, die ihm berichtete, in etwa zwei Minuten dort zu sein. Wenig erleichtert beendete Axel das Gespräch und atmete langsam aus, um sich halbwegs zu beruhigen.

"Jetzt mach schon", drängelte Lena. "Ruf wen anders an! Wir brauchen Hilfe!"

"Wen denn?!"

"Na...ehm...die von der Regierung! Für die Dad arbeitet! Die sind bestimmt für solche Fälle ausgebildet! Außerdem hatte Dads Einsatz etwas mit seinem Job zu tun!"

"Alles klar." Im Telefonspeicher suchte Axel nach der Nummer von Sebastians Arbeitsplatz. Er wartete einige Augenblicke, bis jemand an das Telefon ging.

"Landmark City Government Center, Sektor C, Angelegenheiten mittlerer bis geheimer Stufe. Johnson am Apparat", meldete sich ein ziemlich mies gelaunt klingender Mann. "Was ist los Manning? Probleme mit Paine?"

"Wie? Was? Nein, nein, hier ist Axel Manning, Sebastian Mannings Sohn! Mein Vater war gerade in diesem Hochhaus...Ecke Reinstreet und Marktstreet, das ist explodiert! Und er ist noch da drin!"

"Was? Moment mal..."

Der Mann entfernte sich vom Telefon, schien erst einmal durch das Zimmer zu gehen und irgendetwas zu tun. Man konnte Stimmen im Hintergrund hören, aber nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Einige Zeit später kam Johnson wieder.

"Wo bist du jetzt?"

"Am Hochhaus", erwiderte Axel schnell. "Wir brauchen Hilfe!"

"Wir sind innerhalb von einer Minute da", sagte Johnson. "Bleib ruhig und geh nicht zu nahe an das Haus heran. Wir sind gleich bei dir." Er legte auf. Nervös legte Axel ebenfalls auf und ließ das Handy in seine Tasche rutschen. Vielleicht würde man das ja noch gebrauchen können.

"Die von der Regierung sind in einer Minute da...die Feuerwehr in zwei."

"Und was machen wir bis dahin? Dad ist noch da drin!" Lena war den Tränen nahe. Genau wie Axel, jedoch wollte er jetzt nicht anfangen zu weinen und zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben und von den Flammen wegzusehen. Der Anblick des Feuers machte alles noch schlimmer.

"Wir sollen nicht zu nah an das Haus rangehen", antwortete Axel und seufzte leise. "Sondern weit weg davon bleiben."

"Und was ist mit Dad? Wenn-?"

"Kein wenn", unterbrach er sie. "Die holen ihn da schon raus. Immerhin, er ist ein super Jo-Lan Krieger, der überlebt das schon." Er sah noch einmal in die Flammen, die aus den zerbrochenen Fenstern schlugen. "Glaube ich jedenfalls."

Gerade als Lena etwas erwiedern wollte kammen die Leute von der Regierung hinter ihnen war die Feuerwehr. Ein Mann in einem schwarzen dunklen Anzug und Sonnenbrille stürmte aus den Auto und rannte auf die beiden Kinder zu. "Wo ist Sebastian?", fragte der Mann und sah die zwei an. "Da oben im Haus", erwiderte Axel mit zitternder Stimme. "Alles klar wir holen ihn daraus!", sagte der Mann schnell und gab seinen Kollegen ein Zeichen.

xxxxxxx

Nach einiger Zeit konnten die beiden sich nicht mehr halten. Sie stürmten auf das Gebäude zu. Ihnen war es vollkommen egal ob sie schon rein durften oder nicht. Sie mussten einfach wissen was mit ihrem Vater war. "Glaubst du er lebt noch?", fragte Axel seine Schwester als sie die Treppen erreicht hatten. Lena sah ihren Bruder mit geschockten Blick an. "Du glaubst er ist Tod?" Axel sagte nichts sondern stürmte die Treppen hoch gefolgt von seiner Schwester.

Endlich hatten sie das Stockwerk erreicht in dem die Explosion war. Die Tür war geschrottet worden vondaher konnten sie ganz einfach in den Raum gehen. "Wo ist Dad? Geht es ihm gut? Können wir zu ihm?", fragten die zwei den Mann den sie vorhin begegnet sind. In diesem Moment kam ein Mann in den Raum und führte jemanden ab. "Was hat den Pain mit der Sache zu tun?", fragte Axel und sah den Mann an der tief seuftzte. "Also", begann er. "Es ist so ihr wisst ja das Alexander Pain für uns arbeitet..." Er stoppte als er sah das ein anderer Kollege in den Raum kam und nur den Kopf schüttelte. er verstand sofort dann wandte er sich wieder zu Lena und Axel.

"Es ist so wir haben euren Vater hier hin geschickt weil wir herausgefunden haben das Pain ein doppel Agent ist. Er sollte ihn stoppen aber Pain hat eine Bombe gelegt und somit die Explosion verursacht." "Konnte Papa rauskommen?Lebt er?", Lena undAxel schauten denn Mann hofnungsvoll an. Sie hofften so seh das der Mann jetzt sagt:_ Ja euer Vater lebt ihr könnt zu ihm."_

Doch dieser Satz kam nicht statt dessen legte der Mann seine Hände auf die Schultern der beiden und sagte:"Es tut mir sehr leid aber euer Vater ist nicht rausgekommen er ist wahrscheinlich in der explosion ungekommen. Eure Mutter weiß schon bescheid wir werden euch gleich nach Hause bringen." Lena spürte wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand. Sie viel auf die Knie und weinte leise vielen ihre Tränen auf den Boden.

Axel ging es nicht besser. Obwohl er sich vorgenommen hat nicht zu weinen rannten ihm ebenfalls Tränen über die Wangen. Das war also das Ende der glücklichen Familie alles was geschehen ist war nun Vergangenheit. Ihr Vater lebte nicht mehr und die zwei wußten ihr leben würde nie mehr so sein wie früher.

**Okay guys, this is my first fanfic about ATOM :-) I wrote it in my mother tongue German. For those who understand and are able to read it: Please leave a comment, okay? Would mean a lot to me since this is my first story ))) I'm still waiting for my sister (DragonNinjagirl) to translate it to English ;) Till then...hope you like this! R&R**


End file.
